leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bandle City
}} "If I didn't have to protect Book, I'd just be a normal magical cat floating around Bandle City! Okay, napping around Bandle City."| }} Opinions differ as to where exactly the home of the yordles is to be found, though a handful of mortals claim to have traveled unseen pathways to a land of curious enchantment beyond the material realm. They tell of a place of unfettered magic, where the foolhardy can be led astray by myriad wonders, and end up lost in a dream... In Bandle City, it is said that every sensation is heightened for non-yordles. Colors are brighter. Food and drink intoxicates the senses for years and, once tasted, will never be forgotten. The sunlight is eternally golden, the waters crystal clear, and every harvest brings a fruitful bounty. Perhaps some of these claims are true, or maybe none—for no two taletellers ever seem to agree on what they actually saw. Only one thing is known for certain, and that is the timeless quality of Bandle City and its inhabitants. This might explain why those mortals who find their way back often appear to have aged tremendously, while many more never return at all. Lore Opinions differ as to where exactly the of the yordles is to be found, though many claim to have travelled through unseen portals to a land of curious enchantment. They tell of a place of unfettered magic, where the foolhardy can be led astray by myriad wonders and end up lost in a dream, never to return at all. For most of the peoples of Runeterra, yordles are not typically something to be feared. Their fabled home of Bandle City is said to be a mysterious, spiritual place, filled with odd trinkets and keepsakes gathered from across the material realm. While these curious creatures often leave to dwell among mortal races for a time, they generally return with fresh tales and new experiences to recount. Champions of Bandle City Other Related Champions * , an ancient Shuriman rumored to be a yordle. * helped during her Runeterran travels to find her Master, Norra. * fought (and fled) against and . * possibly found a Bandle city portal during an expedition in sourthen Shurima. * , a water-dwelling Yordle at Bilgewater. * , an ancient ancestor of the Yordle race who defrosted in the Freljord. * , a renowned techmaturgist residing in Piltover. * , one of the Kinkou Order. * , a Noxus admiral. * , a Demacian hero. * , an explosives expert residing in Zaun. History Creation of the Gateways During the early periods of Bandle City, Yordles that resided in this spiritual realm started constructing intricate system of gateways which would enable them to travel to the material realm of Runeterra. During the centuries, Runeterran civilizations rose and fallen, but the gateway system became ever more complex, connected with each other through magical leylines that crossed between the spiritual and material realms. The Missing Link Reappears Time marches on for most, but not . A yordle born millennia ago, Gnar was trapped in true ice, frozen - quite literally - in time. Civilizations formed and fell as the prehistoric yordle vacantly stared on, but nothing – not even true ice – could confine Gnar forever. After breaking free, he wandered Runeterra until he found himself taken in by his yordle descendants. But, as they would soon discover, there’s a beast behind the boy. Locations Bandle City is a self-contained pocket within the spirit realm, with no direct "mirror" in the material realm. According to lore, its likely origins are in The Glade.Realms of Runeterra AMA: Bandle City Gateways Bandle City Deep In The Bandlewood.jpg|Deep in the Bandlewood Bandle City Otherworldly Gateways.jpg|Otherworldly Gateways Bandle City Geometry of Transit 01.jpg|Geometry of Transit 1 Bandle City Geometry of Transit 02.jpg|Geometry of Transit 2 Runeterra is linked to an enchanted place in the spirit realm known as Bandle City. The pathways are rarely seen by mortals, for they only open under particular circumstances, or for those with the ability to read and interpret the language of the yordles. Certain portals can only be opened with a series of specific gestures, often defined by peculiar symbols inscribed nearby. Some portals open to a deep cavern, when the low tide reveals a pattern of runic circles, filling the indentations with sea water. While there are portals whose positions can shift over time, there are many that stay rooted in a single location. The magic of the spirit realm occasionally ebbs back and forth around such places—known as bandlewoods—and affects the local flora and fauna in strange, unpredictable ways. The doorways between realms are finicky and seldom open, even to creatures as dexterous as cats such as . Yordles would have to wait for days for the eastern star to align with a particular stone archway, or waded impatiently between marsh-lilies, seeking a silver blossom blooming from the mud—only then would a pathway appear. Culture Languages= Writing Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 01.png|Bandle City Writing System 1 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 02.png|Bandle City Writing System 2 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 03.png|Bandle City Writing System 3 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 04.png|Bandle City Writing System 4 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 05.png|Bandle City Writing System 5 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 06.png|Bandle City Writing System 6 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 07.png|Bandle City Writing System 7 Not much is known about Bandle City, or Yordle writing system in general. Their symbols form elegant wave patterns and geometric shapes that connect with each other in what almost looks like random patterns. Such writing can be seen on certain gateways connecting to Bandle City, as well as in the Book of Thresholds. |-| Objects= Books Yuumi Book of Thresholds.png|Book of Thresholds 1 Yuumi The Biggest Catch.jpg|Book of Thresholds 2 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 01.png|Book of Thresholds 3 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 02.png|Book of Thresholds 4 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 03.png|Book of Thresholds 5 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 04.png|Book of Thresholds 6 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 05.png|Book of Thresholds 7 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 06.png|Book of Thresholds 8 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 07.png|Book of Thresholds 9 "If I ever lost you, Book, the fabric of the spirit realm would get all torn up! And I'd lose my best friend."| }} * Book of Thresholds: The Book of Thresholds is a powerful sentient artifact from Bandle City which allows the user to instantly travel almost anywhere depicted in its pages via the yordle gateway system. Book of Thresholds was created by a yordle anthropologist long ago who wanted to study how yordle magic works and specifically how yordles travel between realms. It's been added to over the years by various enchantresses and sorcerers with marginalia and drawings.Book of Threshold creation Magical in nature, the book illustrates how to use gateways, where they are located, as well as the magical leylines that crossed the material and spirit realms. While primarily used for travel between Bandle City and Runeterra, its thousand of pages also have archived data for all the runeterran locations the gateway system was connected to (both past and present). , its current holder, also keeps tracks of the best locations for catching fish around the Serpent Isles, as well as the unusual leyline patterns around the Void rift of Icathia in search for the books original owner, the Yordle Enchantress Norra. With this book, it is possible for anyone to easily access Bandle City or any location on Runeterra connected via gateway system without the meticulous process of opening a gateway. The user would simply specify where they want to go, then after the location was illustrated on the books pages the user would then dive into its glowing paper and arrive at their destination, joined a moment later by the book. The book was given sentience by one of its previous owners in order to protect itself from those who would use its powers for evil. Clothing Bandle City Not Always As They Seem....jpg|Yordles With Demacian And Ionian Clothing Bandle City Heimerdinger's Visual Transmogrification.jpg| And With Piltovan And Zaunite Clothing Veigar The True and Ghastly Tale of the Beast of Boleham Tower.jpg| With Noxian Clothing Lulu Tristana The Whispering Doodad.jpg| With Bilgewater Clothing "You smell kinda like my Yordle!"| }} Bandle City residents wear a variety of different garments, armor, and accessories. Due to many Yordles leaving Bandle City, those that return sport clothing from common to the Runeterran cultures they were the longest part of. Those who do not travel outside of Bandle City wear clothing similar to mage robes, with giant hats adorning their heads. In less enlightened parts of the world, a yordle’s appearance could seem frightening or unnatural to mortals. Fortunately, they are adept at blending in, and often protected by a kind of supernatural glamour—subconsciously fading from the viewer’s notice, or being masked as a less remarkable individual. Yordles do not necessarily control their glamour, and may understand it in a variety of ways. The revered inventor Heimerdinger, for example, crafted unique technological devices for himself and Ziggs, to help them blend into Piltovan society. Government Organizations= Bandle Gunners "Once a Bandle gunner, always a Bandle gunner!"| }} Recently, a number of yordles have started to imitate , trying to copy her disciplined ways and to defend the Bandlewoods and portals to Bandle City. Some have even had weapons mimicking Boomer constructed for them by the scrappy inventor . While Tristana finds this all rather embarrassing, she has started training these new recruits, and they have adopted a new moniker—the Bandle Gunners. Notable Bandle Gunner chants are: * * | }} Trivia General= * ''Bandle is Anglicized from bannlámh, a unit of measurement that is two feet in length, the average height of a Yordle, from: ** bann < English "band"MacBain, A. Etymological Dictionary of the English language (meaning changed to "a measure") < PIE verbal root [https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Reconstruction:Proto-Indo-European/b%CA%B0end%CA%B0- *bʰendʰ-'']; ** ''lámh < Proto-Celtic ɸlāmā < PIE noun *plɐmex-'' (> Latin ''palma > English " ")Matasović, R. Etymological Dictionary of Proto-Celtic, p. 132. * Original Bandle Cities architecture was inspired by traditional houses, such as the ones in the town of . ** Current architecture was heavily inspired by . * , and are credited for the creation of , and . * It is said the passage of time is different in Bandle City, giving yordles a timeless nature. * Because of their glamour, the true form of a yordle is difficult for normal humans to perceive. * In music video, The Curse of the Sad Mummy, Amumu travels through a Bandlewood portal near Bilgewater to what might be Bandle City. * , , , and are all Bandle City artifacts. |-|Skins= Aatrox MechaSkin.jpg|Mecha Aatrox Aurelion Sol MechaSkin.jpg|Mecha Aurelion Sol Fizz OmegaSquadSkin.jpg|Omega Squad Fizz Heimerdinger DragonTrainerSkin.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Kha'Zix MechaSkin.jpg|Mecha Kha'Zix Lulu DragonTrainerSkin.jpg|Dragon Trainer Lulu Malphite MechaSkin.jpg|Mecha Malphite Poppy BlacksmithSkin.jpg|Blacksmith Poppy Rengar MechaSkin.jpg|Mecha Rengar Rumble SuperGalaxySkin.jpg|Super Galaxy Rumble Sion MechaZeroSkin.jpg|Mecha Zero Sion Teemo OmegaSquadSkin.jpg|Omega Squad Teemo Tristana DragonTrainerSkin.jpg|Dragon Trainer Tristana Tristana OmegaSquadSkin.jpg|Omega Squad Tristana Tristana RocketGirlSkin.jpg|Rocket Girl Tristana Twitch OmegaSquadSkin.jpg|Omega Squad Twitch Veigar OmegaSquadSkin.jpg|Omega Squad Veigar Media Music= ;Related Music Lulu, the Fae Sorceress - Login Screen| Gnar, the Missing Link - Login Screen| League of Legends Music Lulu and Shaco’s Quirky Encounter| League of Legends Music Tiny Masterpiece of Evil| League of Legends Music The Curse of the Sad Mummy| Poppy, Keeper of the Hammer - Login Screen| Kled, the Cantankerous Cavalier - Login Screen| LCU - Login Screen| Season Start 2018 - Anticipation - Login Screen| Season Start 2018 - Commencement - Login Screen| Yuumi, the Magical Cat - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos League of Legends Music The Curse of the Sad Mummy| Book of Thresholds Yuumi Champion Teaser - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Bandle City crest old.jpg|Old Bandle City Crest Bandle City old.jpg|Old Bandle City skyline (by Riot Artist Matt Gaser) Bandle Forest.png|Bandlewoods Lulu Tristana The Whispering Doodad.jpg|Lulu and Tristana "The Whispering Doodad" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Horace Hsu) Veigar The True and Ghastly Tale of the Beast of Boleham Tower.jpg|Veigar "The True and Ghastly Tale of the Beast of Boleham Tower" Illustration Yuumi Book of Thresholds.png|Yuumi "Book of Thresholds" Illustration Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 01.png|Yuumi "Book of Thresholds" 1 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 02.png|Yuumi "Book of Thresholds" 2 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 03.png|Yuumi "Book of Thresholds" 3 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 04.png|Yuumi "Book of Thresholds" 4 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 05.png|Yuumi "Book of Thresholds" 5 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 06.png|Yuumi "Book of Thresholds" 6 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 07.png|Yuumi "Book of Thresholds" 7 Yuumi The Biggest Catch.jpg|Yuumi "The Biggest Catch" Illustration See also * Bandle City Universe Page * Yordle * Book of Thresholds cs:Bandle City es:Ciudad Bandle fr:Bandle pl:Bandle City zh:班德尔城 Category:Places Category:Factions Category:Bandle City Category:Yordle